The present invention relates to door and drawer locking mechanisms, more particularly to cabinet doors and/or drawers, preventing easy access by infants and toddlers.
Existing cabinet door and drawer mechanisms and latching devices, are usually of a magnetic latch or spring tension roller and wedge device, to hold doors or drawers closed. The prior art devices have generally proven to be inadequate and an easy access for infants and toddlers resulting in many injuries and even death in some instances.
Therefore, a need exists for an inexpensive, easy to install, safety lock for cabinet doors and drawers to keep infants out of doors and drawers where medicine, household cleaning materials and other dangerous items are stored.